Trevor Meets A New Woman
by MAAFanfic
Summary: After an average (aka insane) day for Trevor, he meets a new woman named Kimberly. This is a direct sequel to Trevor's Day On The Beach. Warning: There is nudity and gross things. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Kimberly

**All rights go to Rockstar Games. My character Kimberly is an OC. Warning: There is nudity and gross things. Enjoy.**

Trevor was currently on the beach, laying down in his underwear. In other words, a normal day for Trevor. Recently, some kid ticked him off and Trevor retaliated by taking a dump on the kid's sandcastle. He was satisfied with himself until he realized a problem. "Ugh, great. Now how am I going to wipe my ass?" said Trevor. He looked around the area until he found a beach towel on the ground. "Not the best option, but what are you gonna do?" said Trevor. He couldn't wipe in public, but he found some bushes near by and thought "Wow. It looks like everything is going my way." He hid in the bushes and lid off his underwear. He took the towel and wiped himself with it for several minutes. Once he was done, he threw it randomly and it hit a nearby teenager.

"What the heck? Who's towel is this and what is that smell? Wait, is the smell coming from…OH MY GOD! THAT IS DISGUSTING! I think I'm going to puke." said the random teenager.

After he pulled his underwear back on, Trevor said "Alright, time to swim for a little bit, it is the beach after all." as he headed towards the ocean. He swam for about 15 minutes before deciding to go back to shore. When he made it back on the beach, some strange woman came up to him and asked him a question. "So, are you one of the bank robbers I've heard about?" she said. "Sure, I guess." said Trevor. "I think that's so hot." she said. Trevor was confused, but he continued to flirt with her by saying "Well in that case, if you want to be with me, you can just meet me at my truck in the parking lot." "Great, what time?" she said. "Anytime you want." said Trevor. "Alright, so does an hour from now sound good." she said. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you there. Oh and by the way, what's your name?" said Trevor. "Kimberly" she said.

It was roughly 30 minutes before Kimberly showed up and Trevor had to get "ready". He wasn't wearing any clothes other than his underwear and he needed something to do in order to pass the time. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll make sure my "solider" is up for duty." said Trevor. Trevor took the time to get in his pick-up truck, take off his underwear, put his feet up, and have some fun.

20 minutes later and not only was Trevor exhausted, but he made a mess in his truck. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but man did it feel good" said Trevor. There was sticky stuff everywhere, but he noticed something odd. "Wait, where's my underwear?" said Trevor. He looked around everywhere, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kimberly showed up and asked "Well, I see you got busy without me." said Kimberly. "Yeah, well I needed to pass the time and yeah, sorry about the mess in here. Also, I don't know where my underwear is, so that's definitely a problem." said Trevor. "If I had to guess, someone probably stole it." said Kimberly. "Why would anyone steal underwear? Especially used underwear, I mean who does that?" said Trevor. "There's a lot of strange people in this town, so it doesn't really surprise me. Okay, this is clearly a bad time to get together, so do you want to reschedule?" said Kimberly. "Sure. What's your number?" said Trevor. "You know what, I'll write it down for you." said Kimberly. She wrote down her number and gave it Trevor. "We'll talk about this on the phone. Bye." said Kimberly. "Alright, see you later." said Trevor as he started driving, despite the fact he was completely naked.

Eventually he arrived back at the strip club he owned. "Hey boss, welcome back and WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?!" said a random employee. "Nothing Dave and I'd rather not talk about it." said Trevor. Trevor walked back into the strip club and said "We'll at least I'm in a place where it's fine to take off your clothes."

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. It was a bit more mature than I expected, but it's nothing too bad. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do next. I'm going to do a Beast (X-Men) fanfiction or continue my Lucas' Underwear Adventures fanfiction, but until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2-Pranking Dave

Trevor entered through the back door of the strip club and walked towards his office. Because he was still naked, he got a bit of a chill from the air conditioning. He eventually found his office and closed the door. "Alright, now where can I find some clothes?" said Trevor. He looked around his office and found a tie and a blazer. "Hmm. This could be a funny prank. I'll try it out on Dave, he's so gullible." said Trevor.

The prank was simple. Trevor would set up a desk near the middle of the office. He would only put on the tie and blazer and nothing else. No pants, briefs, socks, or shoes. Dave wouldn't suspect a thing and he would think he's in a normal meeting. Once the time was right, Trevor would get out of his chair and show his "bits and pieces" to Dave, scarring him for life. "Yes, this is perfect, but first I have to text Dave." said Trevor. He pulled out his phone and texted Dave "Hey Dave, it's Trevor. Do you mind coming into my office? I have something to tell you". Dave responded with "Sure. I'll be there in a minute". "Perfect." said Trevor.

After two minutes, Dave showed up in Trevor's office and saw Trevor's blazer. "Wow Trevor. What's with the fancy suit? Usually, you only wear your T-shirt and jeans." said Dave. "Oh just wait until you see the rest of the suit." thought Trevor. "I wanted to wear something different, switch it up a little, you know? Have a seat." said Trevor. Dave sat in a chair and asked Trevor "So, what did you want to tell me?". "Well, you see I wanted to appreciate you for all you've done with the job. Sure I haven't treated you the best and I've done some messed up things to you, but you were always a good employee. So I'm going to give you a surprise present, but first you have to close your eyes." Dave did what Trevor asked and closed his eyes. Trevor then get out of his chair, with his "pleasure parts" on full display. He stood front of Dave and said "Okay, now open your eyes." Dave opened his eyes and wished his kept them shut.

"What the hell, Trevor?! First you drive to work naked and now you brought me in here to see your "hot dog and family jewels". Do I even get a present?" asked Dave. "Of course you do Dave, I put $10,000 in your bank account." said Trevor. Dave was shocked and surprised by Trevor's actions. "I….I don't know what to say." said Dave. "Well, I hope you're happy. In fact, you can have the rest of the day off." said Trevor. "Thanks Trevor, you're both the best and worst boss ever." said Dave. As soon as Dave was about to leave, Trevor told him "One last thing, I've decided to not wear clothes in the strip club anymore." "Dude! That's disgusting." said Dave. "It's a strip club, not a family funeral." said Trevor.

Once Dave left, Trevor took off his tie and blazer, being completely naked once again. He then remembered Kimberly's number and dialed it up on his phone. "Hope she answers." said Trevor. As soon as he said that, he heard Kimberly's voice say "Hello?".


	3. Chapter 3-A Phone Call With Kimberly

"Hello?" asked Kimberly. Trevor was a bit surprised that she answered and said "Oh hi Kimberly. It's me, Trevor. You know, the guy who was naked in his truck because some weirdo stole his underwear." "Ohhhh. I remember you. Yeah, we were supposed to hook up, before the little "incident", so what are you doing right now?" asked Kimberly. "I'm currently at the strip club. Not because I'm looking at other women, but because I work there." said Trevor. "You work at the strip club?" asked Kimberly. "Well, I actually run the strip club. I'm the man in charge." said Trevor. Kimberly was surprised and said "Wow. Really? That's pretty good. Now I know this may be a flirtatious question, but what are you wearing right now?" asked Kimberly.

Trevor looked at himself and said "Nothing. I'm still as naked as the day I was born." "But what about your employees? Won't they be a bit weirded out seeing you nude right now?" asked Kimberly. "Trust me, they've seen weirder things from me." said Trevor. "Okay, so my next question is when and where do you want to meet up?" asked Kimberly." Trevor thought about it and said "How about my place, tonight?". "Sure, but where do you live exactly?" asked Kimberly. "I have a safehouse on Zancudo Avenue at the north-east of Sandy Shores. I must warn you it hasn't been clean in months." said Trevor. "I don't care if it's clean or disgusting, I'll be there at around 7pm." said Kimberly. "Sounds good, I'll see you then. Okay bye." said Trevor.

Trevor was both excited and nervous at the same time. He was glad he found a woman who likes him for who he is, but he's had a history of bad relationships. None of this bothered Trevor as he was about to leave the strip club for the night. "Should I put on some clothes?" Trevor asked himself. He looked at the pile of clothes in the cover of his office and said "Nah. I don't need clothes." He was on his was out of the door, until he realized a way to make Dave very uncomfortable. "Hey Dave, can you do me a favor? I'm about to meet this hot chick named Kimberly and I need you to drive me to my trailer." said Trevor. "Don't you have a truck you can drive?" asked Dave. "Look Dave, I'll pay you extra if you drive me there right now." said Trevor. Once Trevor offered him money, Dave agreed to drive Trevor to his house. "Oh and by the way, I'll be naked the whole trip." said Trevor. Dave looked up in the sky and said "What did I do to deserve this?" "C'mon Dave, we don't have all day." said Trevor. The two got in the car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4- Driving On The Road

Trevor and Dave were currently on their way to meet Kimberly at Trevor's trailer. Although Dave was happy for Trevor, he was also worried for him. Dave knew that Trevor and long-term relationships don't mesh well together, especially due to Trevor's criminal background. Besides that obvious problem, another issue Dave had at the moment was Trevor's nudity. He didn't want to be rude or disrespectful, but Trevor's nakedness was almost distracting. This didn't bother Trevor as he felt genuinely happy for the first time in years. It also helped that the temperature felt nice and it helped Trevor relax his muscles.

Trevor took a quick glance at the clock and said, "We're about 20 minutes away from my trailer. I hope Kimberly is there right now, awaiting my arrival." "Yeah…I hope she is." Dave said nervously. Trevor took note of this and said, "Dave, what's wrong? Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you? Is it because I'm naked?" Dave didn't answer, but Trevor knew what he was thinking. "Dave, I know it's not normal to show off your bits and pieces to the whole world, but none of that matters to me. I've woken up naked so many times that I've become numb to it. Besides, this isn't a big deal in other places. Such as nudist resorts and Japanese bath houses." said Trevor. Dave was deeply uncomfortable and had an urge to jump out of the truck onto moving traffic. "I'm surprised the cops haven't pulled us over for indecent exposure yet." said Dave. "Yeah, that's weird. Maybe the cops are busy with something else like a gang war or a murder spree." said Trevor. As soon as Trevor said that, he suddenly remembered to get something before heading to the trailer. "Dave, I need you to stop at the drug store nearby. I need to get something real quick and I know a guy who can hook me up." said Trevor. "Trevor, you can't just walk into a store naked and expect no consequences." said Dave. "It'll be fine, Dave. No one lives around here and I'm the most frequent customer at this store. The guy knows me more than most people." said Trevor. "Okay, it's your funeral. I'll be waiting in the truck." said Dave. Trevor then stepped out of the truck and walked towards the drugstore.


	5. Chapter 5- Going To The Drugstore

As Trevor was walking towards the drugstore, the owner of the store saw him and said to himself, "Oh boy. Here we go again." This was not the first time Trevor walked into his store naked and it probably won't be the last. Trevor was usually drunk when he walked into the store, but something felt different this time. He actually looked normal and not wobbling around the place. "Hmm. Interesting." said the owner.

Trevor opened the door and walked up to the front counter. "Hey Rob, how's the family?" asked Trevor. "They're doing alright. Even though I have suspicions about my wife cheating on me." said Rob. "Well that sucks." said Trevor. "Yeah it does. So I have two questions for you. What are you looking for and why are you naked?" asked Rob. "The reason why I'm naked is a long story. This morning I woke in nothing but my underwear on the bridge. I went to the beach and met a woman named Kimberly. I thought we would get together, so I went to my truck and unloaded on myself. When I wake up, I see that my underwear was missing and I had no extra clothes. Kimberly didn't care and she gave me her phone number, so we can talk later. We talked for a bit and she wanted to meet me at my trailer. I brought my work buddy, Dave, to drive me there and that's how I'm here right now." said Trevor.

Rob was not surprised by Trevor waking up in his underwear on the bridge, but Trevor meeting a new woman intrigued him. "Okay, fair enough, so what are you looking for exactly?" asked Rob. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see there's a high chance that me and Kimberly will hook up tonight, but I don't want to go too deep, so do you have any condoms I can buy?" asked Trevor. "Yeah, we have several packs in stock." said Rob. "Great! Can you get me the ones where it feels like there's nothing on?" asked Trevor. "Sure. Just wait for a moment." said Rob as went to the inventory section. As Trevor was waiting, he looked himself in the mirror and noticed how hairy he was. "Man, I look like a freaking werewolf. Should really shave some of that off." said Trevor. Rob finally came back with the condoms and said, "Alright Trevor, since you're not drunk and my friend, I will give you these condoms for free." "Cool, but do you mind if I try one on real quick?" asked Trevor. "Sure?" said Rob. Trevor opened the package, took a single condom, and put it on his penis. "So how does it look?" asked Trevor. "I don't really have an opinion on it, but whatever makes you feel good, I guess." said Rob. "Thanks Rob, have a good night." said Trevor. "You too." said Rob.

Trevor went back to the truck and Dave asked him, "You brought a pack of condoms and decide to wear one right now?" "Yep, your 100% correct." said Trevor. "I should have never agreed to this." said Dave as the two drove off to Trevor's trailer.


	6. Chapter 6- Trevor and Kimberly Hook Up

After driving for 10 minutes, the two finally arrived at Trevor's trailer. "Well, we're here." said Dave. "Yep. We made it to my disgusting home. Do you see Kimberly anywhere?" asked Trevor. "No, I don't see her anywhere…." said Dave as he saw another car pull up. Right on cue, Kimberly walked out of her car and saw Trevor sitting in his truck. "Hey Trevor!" said Kimberly. "Oh, hey Kimberly! I'm glad you made it." said Trevor. "Yeah, the directions to your place were a bit off, but I managed to find it. I see you're still naked and who's that's next to you?" said Kimberly. "This is my work buddy, Dave. He drove me all the way here." said Trevor. "It's nice to meet you Dave." said Kimberly. "Yeah, it's not a problem, besides the fact that I've never been more uncomfortable in my life right now." said Dave. "Okay Dave, you drive my truck back to the strip club. I have a car I can use here." said Trevor. Trevor then got out of the truck and Dave drove off. Kimberly looked at his naked body and said, "You're wearing a condom?" "Yeah. It's just in case we don't see each other again, because I've had a lot of short-term relationships in my life and I don't want to do anything permanent." said Trevor. "Well, if tonight's a hot night, then you won't have to worry about our relationship being short-term." said Kimberly.

The two went inside Trevor's trailer and Trevor said, "I know it looks disgusting and gross, so you don't have to say anything." "I've seen worse. Now let's get started." said Kimberly. Kimberly immediately locked lips with Trevor and they started kissing passionately. "Let's take it a step further." said Trevor. The two went into Trevor's bedroom and proceeded to make love with one another.

After a night of fun and excitement, Trevor was sleeping on his bed, right to Kimberly. "Ahhh. That was a good night." said Trevor. All of a sudden, Trevor felt something weird in his stomach and realized what the problem was. "Great, now I need to take a dump, but the toilet's busted. Hmmmm, I know what to do." said Trevor. He got out of the bed and went outside. He found a small bush, squatted down in front of it, and released his bowels. Meanwhile, Kimberly has woken up and noticed Trevor was gone. "Where is Trevor? He better not have ditched me like some of my past boyfriends." said Kimberly. She started to get annoyed, until she heard a noise outside. "It must be him." said Kimberly. She quickly put on a robe and went outside. "Trevor, what are you doing….oh." said Kimberly. She saw Trevor taking a dump in front of a bush. "Kimberly, this is an awkward time to see me. Um, you see the toilet is broken and I haven't had the time to fix it, so yeah. That's why I'm doing this." said Trevor. "It's understandable, but you could have warned me next time." said Kimberly. "Sorry about that. Once I'm done, I'll wipe my ass, take a shower, and we'll talk about future plans." said Trevor. "Okay. I'll wait inside." said Kimberly.

It took another for Trevor to finish his business and get up from his position. He found an old T-shirt and wiped himself with it. He then took a shower and asked Kimberly, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" "Maybe we can watch a movie, get in bed again, or do something else." said Kimberly. "That's fine. You won't mind if I stay naked, because I kind of like living this way. I understand why people choose to be nudists." said Trevor. "I have zero problems with it. In fact, I like looking at your naked body all day long." said Kimberly. Trevor smiled and put his hand around Kimberly. "I think we can make this work." said Trevor. Kimberly smiled back and the two put their hands around each other in a loving embrace.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that story. I'm not entirely sure what story I want to do next, but I'm thinking about doing another Beast (X-Men) story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
